Never Underestimate the Power of Gin-san
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: After not seeing each other for awhile, the two set aside some time for one another and it kind of doesn't exactly really go as either of them had fully intended. ((It's a one-shot under the premise of they're together, but they're still very much still figuring each other out. Boundaries and all that. Yeah.))


**Title: **Never Underestimate the Power of Gin-san**  
Pairing: **GinHijiGin**  
Rating: **T** \- **10% anger, 70% fluff, 10% implied sexual context, and 100% love**  
Disclaimer: **No**  
A/N: **Trade with Oekaki-chan on tumblr!

**Never Underestimate the Power of Gin-san**

At the knock on the door, Gintoki poked his head out of the kitchen and waited. He sort of thought he was just hearing things, but then the knock came again, harder and louder this time, so he abandoned what he was doing and went to go answer it.

Sliding the door open, he blinked. "What are... I thought you weren't coming over til later."

"Oh, sorry," Hijikata growled, brow ticking. "I can always leave."

"That'd be stupid, you're already here."

Gintoki rolled his eyes at Hijikata's abrasiveness and stepped aside to let him in. They'd planned on spending a part of the afternoon together, but it was at least three hours earlier than he'd been expecting Hijikata. They hadn't been able to do anything for a couple weeks now, all because Hijikata had been busy with stakeouts and meetings while Gintoki had gotten wrapped up with jobs the kids pushed on him. Any time of Hijikata's days had been dedicated to catching up on sleep he wasn't getting during his stakeouts, so the only contact they'd really had were some short and brief phone calls at random hours – given that Hijikata managed to catch Gintoki while he was at the apartment. It was out of sheer frustration that they'd set this time aside, it was the only span Hijikata had available that he wasn't swamped with meetings and could put his reports off for awhile.

Hijikata pushed by him, kicking off his shoes and leaving Gintoki to close the door, which he did with some grumbling because he wasn't a doorman. He followed Hijikata farther into the apartment and it was almost like he could _see_ the stress sitting on Hijikata's shoulders. He looked locked up and tight, shoulders pinched and back ramrod straight. That was excluding the entirely unapproachable scowling look on Hijikata's face, which was the greatest tip off to leave him the fuck alone. But he was _Gin-san_, the one and only, since when did he ever back down in the face of a little prickliness?

"How'd the stakeout go?" he asked, going back to the kitchen.

"You know I can't tell you anything."

Gintoki felt his face harden in bemusement. "I didn't ask for details, I asked how it went."

And he was hoping that maybe the answer would glean him some insight on what the hell might be shoved up and dying in Hijikata's ass. Then again, Hijikata was grouchy on a regular basis, so maybe he was reading too much into it. Then _again_, this seemed to be a little more than Hijikata's usual grouchiness, like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Went fine," Hijikata huffed irritably.

Gintoki opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of strawberry milk. "You want water or something?"

"No."

Closing the fridge, he popped the straw into his milk and took a sip. His gaze plinko-ed around the room, following Hijikata as he paced around, the jacket of his uniform swishing. Given how early Hijikata was, Gintoki could gather that he probably hadn't been able to fall asleep and instead of laying there trying, he'd given up and come over. He watched as Hijikata whipped out a cigarette and lit up, starting up a trail of smoke that followed him wherever he went. Gintoki sipped at his milk, wondering what he should do. What he _could _do, really.

He and Hijikata had been dating for awhile, long enough for the kids to be in on it, but so many things were still so new, he didn't know what to do most of the time. He was an expert at winging it, though, so he was just going to do the first thing that came to him and hope it helped. If it didn't work, then he'd try something else until he manged.

Nodding, he sucked up the rest of his milk for luck, then threw the carton away and got to work. While Hijikata was stomping around the apartment, brow twitching and smoke billowing, he went and closed up all the windows. The one behind his desk had been open slightly to let a breeze in, but he locked it up tight, shutting all the light out. That was the real goal, to make the room as dark as possible and he could feel Hijikata's eyes on him when he turned out the lights, leaving only a dim one in the shelving to the side of his desk. The last thing he did was move one side of the left sofa outward so the furniture was at an angle.

"The hell you doin', ahn?"

"I wanna play hide and seek," Gintoki quipped.

Hijikata sputtered as he lit up his third cigarette, then practically screeched, "Absolutely not, bastard! I'm not one of your bratty kids!"

Gintoki waved his arms, hands open and palms forward in placation. "Woah! Chill! I was kidding, asshole!"

Grumbling, Hijikata glared and started up walking around all haughty-like. Gintoki shifted on his feet, pausing because he wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore. Maybe there was something better? He couldn't think of anything... so maybe they should go out? It was a nice day, but was it smart to take Hijikata out when he was already so edgy?

Okay, fuck it, he was going to go through with his first inclination because honestly, what did he have to lose? Nodding to himself a second time, he set his shoulders in determination and marched right up to Hijikata.

"Stop," Gintoki said, grabbing Hijikata by the hips. "Cut it out already, you're making me tired."

"Doesn't take much," Hijikata mumbled, scowling impressively.

Gintoki deadpanned. "You're not making this any easier, consider an attitude adjustment."

It came as a huge fucking surprise when Hijikata hit him in the stomach – usually it was his face. Gintoki grunted at the blow, growled, and kicked Hijikata's shin. He didn't want to risk letting go with his hands and he was ultimately satisfied when Hijikata hissed, a huge plume of smoke coming out.

"Leggo, asshat –"

"Nope," Gintoki snapped, "not putting up with your bullshit!" Hijikata hit his shoulder and tried to back away, but Gintoki kept his hold firm, digging his fingers in. "Why did you come over if you were just going to act like a total bitch, hah?"

Hijikata froze, snarled, and punched him hard in the abs. Gintoki _oomph_-ed, but didn't relent because he wasn't a pushover, he could take whatever the hell Hijikata dished out. They squirmed and kicked and punched at each other, throwing curses and insults until Gintoki all but slammed Hijikata into a wall. The cigarette had been dropped to the floor and successfully stepped on during their squabbling, leaving only a mess of ash as the evidence.

"Would you cut the shit? Fuck!"

"T'ch, I was fine until you butted in!"

"No, you weren't!" Gintoki closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. It wasn't doing either of them any good to yell and strike at each other, so one of them had to give a bit. Give a little, get a little. Looking at Hijikata's glowering face, he tried a tentative smirk and leaned in to lightly tap their foreheads together. "Ne, let's start over."

Hijikata sniffed and glared at him, but they were way too close for the glare to be effective, his eyes were too crossed. Closing his eyes, Hijikata's expression slowly receded to something wary and tired. His forehead bumped Gintoki's back in the littlest push and he sighed, his hands falling to his sides.

Gintoki stood a little straighter and though he kept Hijikata pressed to the wall, he loosened his grip. "Hullo, bastard."

Hijikata snorted, the faint flush in his cheeks hopefully no longer from anger. "Hi."

"You come here often?"

"Too often," Hijikata replied drily and Gintoki was tempted to rectify that with a stiff, _Not often enough._

"You know, you stress too much, that's your problem."

"_That's_ my problem, ahhn?"

"One of them, yes."

Finally, there was a hint of a smirk tilting Hijikata's lips. "Yeah? Then what're you gonna do about it?"

"Challenge accepted. This way, come on," Gintoki said, walking backward and pulling Hijikata with him.

It was difficult to navigate himself when walking backward in such low lighting, but he knew his apartment well enough to do it with relative ease. When the back of his legs hit the sofa, he sat down and swung his legs up, turning until he plopped on his back, still pulling Hijikata along. His boyfriend was resisting just the slightest bit, but Gintoki was having none of it and thus, wasn't letting go or giving in. He pulled Hijikata down on top of him, thought for a moment, then spread his legs for Hijikata to settle between them. Or... not settle since Hijikata was being a reluctant, squirmy thing. Raising his knees, he closed his legs tight against Hijikata's hips and smooshed Hijikata's face into his chest with a hand in his hair

Gintoki was tense, it was his idea to do this, so he'd somewhat prepared himself for it, but he still tensed up. Having Hijikata on top of him, it was comfortable at the same time it wasn't. Letting Hijikata rest between his legs wasn't helping with that, either, if anything it put him on edge even more. But he was going to tolerate it because he wanted to do this for his boyfriend and things like this were bound to happen when they were still kind of feeling things out.

Hijikata could feel it, the locking up of Gintoki's body, but he didn't comment. Well, he _couldn't _comment because his face was being smothered into a black shirt and white yukata covering a warm body. Struggling, he wriggled until he could turn his head to the side and take a big, gasping breath, Gintoki's hand staying in his hair. When he turned his head though, he found the TV on, the sofa having been turned at the perfect angle to see it. Gintoki's free hand was outstretched, the remote in it as he flicked through the channels.

"This is it?" Hijikata asked, tempted to reach into his pocket to seek out another cigarette. "_This_ is your big plan?"

"Mmm... part of it," Gintoki replied absently. Then he made a happy _ah_ noise as he stopped on the channel he must have been after. "And this is the second part."

_"Raoul, no! We mustn't!"_

_ "But Gretchen, I love you!"_

_ "No, you don't!"_

_ "Yes, I do! I'm the father of your child!"_

_ "That's not – no, I'm sorry. I – I lied to you. Dante, he... he's not yours. I only said that so you wouldn't leave me..."_

"Oh, _hell _no!" Hijikata howled. "There is no way we're watching this!"

"But... it's a marathon!"

"_So?_"

"Just give it a chance!"

"No!"

"Come on! It's the least you can do for being a dick!"

They glared at one another, Gintoki's legs even tighter so Hijikata couldn't move and the hand in his hair was pulling hard enough to sting.

"I'm not watching this," Hijikata growled through gritted teeth.

"Then don't," Gintoki retorted right back. "Lay there and fume, I don't care, just do it _silently."_

With that, Gintoki got rid of the remote and looked toward the TV to watch the soap, his free hand going to Hijikata's back. Hijikata ground his teeth, pinched Gintoki's side until he heard a grunt, then settled down. He really didn't have a choice. If he fought, Gintoki would fight back and they'd be worse off than they'd been earlier. So, he hit his head against Gintoki's chest, wriggled until he was comfortable and stared in the direction of the TV. He wasn't _actually _watching the stupid soap, he was just... tolerating Gintoki acting like a jackass.

After only a few minutes, though, Hijikata realized that he was already comfortable. When did... how had _that _happened?

Gintoki's hand was sweeping up and down his back underneath his jacket, the other hand having loosened and was just resting in his hair, fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. Hijikata was practically sprawled over Gintoki, an arm stretched over Gintoki's shoulder along the back of the sofa and his other arm pressed into the crook of Gintoki's body at the edge of the seat. He could feel the rise and fall of Gintoki's chest as well as the strong beating of the heart within. Gintoki's muscles, he could feel those, too, and they were taut, locked and firm. Feeling that... it made Hijikata's chest swell, heart beating a little faster and a familiar heat rose into into his cheeks. Gintoki was letting him between his legs, on top of him, a position that was usually off limits only because certain intimacy things were still being figured out and tested.

This meant something to Hijikata, though. He wasn't going to pat Gintoki on the back or some shit because Hijikata had every right to lay between Gintoki's legs if he wanted, they were dating for fuck's sake! But the gesture wasn't lost on him, either, and he appreciated it. It made him proud in a way, because Gintoki was trying for him... for _them, _however small a thing this might be.

More heat rose into Hijikata's cheeks and he was glad his head was resting on Gintoki's chest, hair brushing the other's chin where he couldn't be seen. His day had been shitty – the last three weeks, honestly – and forget about falling asleep! He'd tried for a good two hours before throwing in the towel because he just couldn't wind down enough for a nap. Why he'd ventured to Gintoki's so soon, he wasn't sure, but he was kind of, sort of glad his feet had had a mind of their own.

Taking a deep sugar and musk filled breath, he let it out slowly and some of the tension went out of him. The same couldn't be said for Gintoki, but Hijikata hoped that if he let loose, Gintoki would follow suit and do the same. So, Hijikata relaxed, slowly but surely, the stakeout, the last few weeks, and all the existential fuckery leaving his mind altogether. They were quiet, just resting against one another and for Hijikata, it was healing somehow. He steadily began to feel better, body becoming more lax and he noticed that somewhere in there, their breathing had become synchronized. He was pretty sure that was Gintoki's doing because he hadn't been paying any attention to their breathing. No, his focus had been on the _thud-thud, thud-thud_ under his ear. He liked that sound, so strong and proud and steady. Gintoki's hands never stopped touching him, running over his back and petting through his hair.

Over time, he wasn't sure how long, Hijikata's gaze went from looking at anything but the TV and listening to Gintoki's heart to staring right at the TV and actually hearing what was going on. One show ended and another started up, the two of them pretty much existing together and nothing more. Not even during the commercials was anything said and more than once, Hijikata's eyes slipped shut only to open again when the show started back up. It wasn't that he was interested in it at all, but if they were going to lay there, he figured he might as well watch what was playing, it made him feel more productive that way. Somehow. Yeah.

It wasn't hard to pick up on the story and piece together what was going on, but there were some holes he didn't understand from past episodes. No way in hell was he going to ask about it though, that would garner him an _I told you so_ look from Gintoki and that was unacceptable. The episodes were an hour long each and they'd watched half of one before the current one, which they were about three-fourths of the way through. The acting was sublime, the script barely passable, but really, what else could he expect from a soap? He couldn't bring himself to complain because Gintoki's body heat had wrapped him up in such a nice natural blanket, he didn't want to do anything that might take that heat away from him.

"Oi," Gintoki voiced softly on a commercial break near the end of the show, a quiet question in the word.

"Hm?"

"How much you wanna bet Raoul will pick Gretchen?"

"You have to have money to place a bet."

Gintoki snorted, the sounds vibrating through him and into Hijikata. "You can bet things other than money."

"Yeah? Then what's at stake, smartass?"

"Uhm... parfait...?" Hijikata felt Gintoki nod. "Yeah, parfait. I win, we eat it without mayo. You win, we eat it with. And let me point out that I'm being extremely generous here. We're talking about the possible desecration of one of the greatest foods in all the cosmos."

Hijikata scoffed and pinched Gintoki's side until he heard the sought after _eep._ "Mayo never ruins anything, it only makes things better. You should be grateful for the opportunity to have mayo anywhere near your heart attack in a bowl."

"Heart attack in a... oi! Rude!" The hand in Hijikata's hair tugged lightly, affectionately, and because of it, the rest of whatever tension he'd had left him. "Deal or no deal?"

"Deal," Hijikata replied with a smirk before getting up on his elbows to lean forward and lightly peck a kiss to Gintoki's lips.

The goofy little smile Gintoki gave him made his heart flutter and he quickly settled back down so he could hide before the blush hit him. And hit it did, right in the cheeks and ah, wonderful, in his ears as well. Thankfully, the show started up and they both watched the drama unfold. Raoul had to choose between Gretchen and Lourel, both of whom had lied to him and betrayed him several times before. Not that Raoul had been any better to them, going out with other girls and even getting engaged to one just to make Lourel jealous. Both girls had their pros and cons, though, Gretchen had the biggest con because she came with Dante and ugh, kids – no. It was for that reason that Hijikata was rooting for Lourel, she was nicer, barely, and had no extra baggage via kid.

_"Lourel, I'll always love you, but my heart – it beats only for Gretchen. I'm sorry –"_

_ "Keep your sorry!" _She slapped him and like a total diva, he took an over-exaggerated couple steps away. It made Hijikata smirk because if he slapped Gintoki like that, Gintoki would more than likely laugh and call him a pansy_. "I love you! I'll always love you with everything I have and if that's not good enough for you then you don't deserve me!"_

_ "Lourel, please! You'll always be in my heart –"_

_ "But just as a friend! I can't be friends with you! Not when I'll always want to be more than that!" _

_ "Wait! Lourel!"_

_ "She's gone, Raoul. It's just us, just as it should always be."_

_ "Gretchen, come to me, come into my arms!"_

_ "Raoul!"_

"Knew it," Gintoki boasted and Hijikata could _hear _the smirk in the way Gintoki's chest puffed up under him. "Raoul and I, we go way back."

"Freak," Hijikata mumbled. "He just made a huge mistake. Gretchen is gonna burn him out, especially with that kid."

"We'll see about that," Gintoki replied in an excited, sing-song voice. He patted Hijikata's back then, entreating, "Up, up! Gotta go get my spoils of sweet victory."

Growling under his breath – though the noise sounded too much like a groan – Hijikata budged up and let Gintoki slide and wriggle out from under him. Once he was gone, Hijikata flopped back down, already missing his personal heater. It wasn't cold in the room, but it felt frigid now that he was on his own and that was annoying. He didn't _need_ Gintoki or anything, he just wanted to pilfer warmth, simple as that. So while he waited, he soaked up the residual heat left in the sofa where Gintoki had been laying.

Gintoki returned a short time later, before the next episode, with the parfait in one hand and ah, good, a bottle of mayo in the other. Hijikata sat up and promptly snatched it away when it was offered and raised a brow, holding the bottle closer to him to protect it, just in case.

Gintoki only shrugged as he sat next to Hijikata and tossed over a spoon. "I had an unfair advantage and didn't want to hear you bitch after each mayo free bite."

Hijikata punched Gintoki's thigh for that, but it was a light punch because... mayonnaise. And now that food was being offered, even if it was just parfait, he found himself starving. He hadn't eaten during the stakeout and had been so flustered afterward that he'd forgotten. It was obviously because he was so hungry that he scooted right up to Gintoki's side and pressed into him as he shoved his spoon into the parfait. He came away with a tiny spoonful and opened the mayo with his teeth so he could squirt a perfectly huge dollop on top. He probably should have had an issue getting the whole thing in his mouth, but he was so hungry that he managed without spilling even a drop. He was going for a second spoonful, his stomach awakened and very vocal, but he got blocked by an arm.

"Oi, oi!" Gintoki spluttered, canting his shoulder to protect the parfait. "I'm offering to _share_ it, bastard!"

Hijikata stared innocently, spoon sticking out of his mouth – he'd put some mayonnaise on it and gobbled it up right after he got denied – and blinked slowly. Eyes narrowed, Gintoki took his own spoonful before hesitantly offered the parfait out again. Hijikata took the spoon from his mouth and... jammed it into the glass, scooping out a monstrous bite out of spite that he doused in mayonnaise. Shoving it in his mouth, he hummed happily, eyes closing in bliss because despite the parfait part, the creamy texture of the mayo in his mouth and running down his throat, _yes._ All the _yes._

_Mayonnaise._

Blinking his eyes open after swallowing he realized that, oh, Gintoki was screeching at him. Hijikata stared some more, not really listening to Gintoki going on about how the parfait was already over halfway gone, blah, blah, mayo, blah.

"Shh, it's starting," Hijikata interrupted when the opening began playing.

He ignored Gintoki's fading grumbles as he squeezed more mayonnaise onto his spoon and sucked it into his mouth. The parfait had been decent and Gintoki would probably have a seizure if he ate anymore of it, but that was fine because he had mayo. Yummy, delicious, perfect mayo. He stayed pressed up against Gintoki the whole time and it was gratifying when, after the whole _you ate a bite more of my parfait than you should have_ thing passed, Gintoki leaned into him as well. Gintoki slowly worked on the rest of the parfait while Hijikata indulged in the entire bottle of mayo and both watched the show.

When the mayo was gone, he set the empty container next to Gintoki's empty glass on the table and they just continued to sit. About halfway through the episode, Hijikata brought his legs up onto the sofa and folded them sideways so he was leaning all his weight against Gintoki. For the warmth, that was all. Almost naturally, Gintoki's arm went behind him on the back of the sofa and after a lengthy mental debate, Hijikata rested his head on Gintoki's shoulder. To get more warmth, of course. Not the kind of warmth that was rising up his neck and infusing his cheeks, though.

They talked a little during the commercials, just some light teasing and companionable banter. It was something easy to fall into and it was enjoyable, which was... nice. The rest of the episode flew by that way and when the credits started rolling, Gintoki disengaged to stand. He picked up the empty glass and mayo bottle, taking them to the kitchen to throw the trash away and wash the dishes. Hijikata sat and waited for him to return, the next episode not starting for a few more minutes.

"Hey, stand up a second."

Hijikata craned his head back to look at Gintoki behind the sofa. "Huh?"

Gintoki smiled and pinched Hijikata's nose shut. "Stand up."

Slapping Gintoki's hand away, Hijikata stood. "Now what?"

"Push the table toward the desk."

"Uhh, why?"

"Oh, just do it, bastard!"

There was no heat behind the words, so with a miffed little glare, Hijikata did what was asked of him. No, Gintoki hadn't really asked, but for the sake of getting along, Hijikata was going to pretend he had and had done it politely with a 'master' tacked onto the end. After he pushed the table back, Gintoki moved the second sofa to connect with the first one so it made something like a bed.

"There, make yourself comfortable," Gintoki said and Hijikata didn't even think before plopping right down on the one Gintoki had just pushed over. Gintoki vanished into the bedroom and reappeared seconds later with his big comforter draped over his shoulders and two pillows in his arms. "Can't have a lazy afternoon marathon without these, ne?"

Hijikata rolled his eyes, but to be honest, he was glad to see them. With the comforter it would be easier to create a makeshift oven around himself by using Gintoki's heat as fuel.

Yes, perfect.

"You wanna take your jacket off?"

Hijikata thought about it, then got up on his knees and shrugged out of it. Gintoki took it and carefully draped it off the corner of the couch while Hijikata burrowed into his spot. He situated himself on his stomach and greedily took up his share of the blanket when Gintoki threw it over him. Both of them were settled down on their respective sofas just as the opening blared and they were so close that Hijikata could easily feel Gintoki's body heat. Already it was seeping into the blanket and okay, the comforter had definitely been a good idea.

Raoul showed up on the screen and he was in a big fight with Gretchen. Dante wasn't doing well in school and Raoul blamed Gretchen because of her party lifestyle and high expectations. The two had been fighting more and more, their relationship wilting just as Hijikata had thought it would. Hijikata stayed on his stomach, arms folded beneath his pillow for support and Gintoki was in much the same position as that watch with rapt attention. The fight escalated and Hijikata jolted in place when Raoul lashed out, striking Gretchen across the cheek. It had been a slap, not a punch, which was kind of wimpy, but no! No one should hit a woman like that! Gretchen burst into tears and ran up the stairs, locking herself in their room. Raoul ran after her, apologizing and knocking on the door while calling her name over and over again. That was where it faded out for a –

"Commercial break!" Gintoki announced unnecessarily before pouncing.

Really, Hijikata had expected something like this much sooner and though normally he might shove Gintoki off to make him work for it a bit more, he simply gave in this time around. He was tired and Gintoki had been good to him, so those were his justifications. This was bound to happen at some point anyway, it had just taken a little longer this time and Hijikata was pretty okay with that.

He rolled with Gintoki's nudge, squirming until he was comfortably on his back with Gintoki leaning over him. Not straddling him, just leaning over him, an arm on each side of his head. He sighed softly as their lips met, arms going up around Gintoki's shoulders and some of his weight settled against HIjikata's chest. He liked the feeling of being pressed into the sofa, but he liked the softness of Gintoki's lips even more. He nibbled on Gintoki's lower lip and his stomach did crazed flip flops when one of Gintoki's arms circled up around his head, hand digging into his hair.

Their lips made quiet smacking sounds as they broke apart and came back together, the comforter tight around them. Hijikata's eyes slipped shut and he really indulged himself, slipping his tongue into Gintoki's mouth, getting a good, however sweet, taste. Gintoki's tongue moved with his, then dipped into his mouth to run languidly over the back of his teeth. The temperature under the blanket got steadily warmer and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that, or anything else that was happening, in Hijikata's mind.

But then Gintoki was pulling back and Hijikata blinked his eyes open with a surprised. "Hah?"

"Ah, it's, uhh, back on," Gintoki said before giving another light kiss and rolling off to the side.

True enough, the commercials had just ended and Hijikata was... slightly stunned. He maneuvered back onto his stomach and watched Raoul convince Gretchen to stay with him. There was something excited in Hijikata's gut, a giddiness because he and Gintoki had just made out and that was _all_ they'd done. Okay, yeah, they'd done it before, but not like this. Usually if they only made out it was because it was in passing and that was all they had time for. Something sloppy and rushed before they had to go their separate ways.

But _this_, having the opportunity to do more, but taking their time, that was new and different and he _liked_ it. Liked it a lot and aw, fuck, there was the flush. It slammed into his face with a vengeance, so he tucked his face behind his arms so only his eyes were peeking out to see the TV. He wouldn't say he was looking forward to the next commercial break because he wasn't, but he was interested to see if it was just a fluke or if they were really taking it slow. His heart sped up thinking it was the latter and _goddammit! _There went his blush again, deepening to the roots of his hair. He was acting like such a stupid dumbstruck teenager, he needed to get over himself! It wasn't that big of a deal!

Commercials! Those were commercials on the TV and he wasn't being pounced on! Turning his head, he peered at Gintoki over his arms and choked on his spit for some retarded reason because Gintoki was on his side, head propped on a hand, and he was watching Hijikata with gleaming eyes and a fetching smirk. Hijikata glared and glared even harder when Gintoki raised his free hand and crooked his pointer finger in a _come hither_ motion. Now, the reason Hijikata complied was because, as previously mentioned, he was curious. That was it, that was all there was to it. He inched his way over to Gintoki, sliding along on his stomach and not removing his arms because his face was _burning._

When he reached Gintoki, his smile broadened to something feral. "Heh, made you come with just one finger."

"_Ahn?_" Hijikata really did choke on his spit this time around as he sputtered and gargled.

Gintoki laughed and anything Hijikata had been about to spit out was cut off because his head was tugged up by his hair and that mouth was on his again. Hijikata put a hand on the back of Gintoki's neck and _yanked_ the hair at the base of his skull as punishment, but it only earned him a muffled snort. The kiss was hungrier this time, more demanding, but still unhurried. He could feel Gintoki's little smile, so he bit at his lips none-too-gently, pulling on that plump lower lip and grinding it between his teeth. Gintoki's hand carded through his hair, but there was no tightening, just a soft pet and that had a shudder rippling along Hijikata's body.

_"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong!"_

They broke apart and this time it was a smooth transition to watching the soap. They stayed next to each other, touching, re-situating only to see the TV better, and Gintoki wrapped the comforter more snugly around them.

_"It's... Raoul... I'm pregnant..."_

_ "Is it mine this time?"_

_ "I... oh, I don't know!"_

And thus, the drama unfolded. It was the most enjoyable episode so far and he wasn't afraid to admit it... to himself and only himself. Commercial breaks came and went, sometimes the kissing was harsh and biting, other times it was light and gentle, but never did it stray into something more. Touching was soft and innocent, mainly through hair or clutching at clothes to hold one another in place. Kissing also stayed strictly to lips and lips only, not even wandering tocheeks except for once when Gintoki absently planted one on him for no good reason during the show and no, he hadn't blushed... much. Hijikata made sure to keep his hands away from Gintoki's sides, too. He was honestly surprised how sensitive Gintoki was and since Gintoki was making such an effort, the least he could do was not make reigning themselves in even harder.

On the last commercial break before the ending, he situated himself over Gintoki, straddling his waist, his arms caging in a mass of silver hair. His heart hammered when Gintoki's hands gently rested on his hips and he gave Hijikata a breathless little smile before their lips meshed. Gintoki had tensed, he could feel it in the sudden tautness of his lover's body, but that only made Hijikata's heart beat faster because Gintoki wasn't pushing him off or trying to flip them. If things escalated any, _then_ he was sure Gintoki would throw him down, but at the moment, he was safe from that – not that he really minded it when it happened.

The kiss was deep and relaxing, their tongues twining between their mouths. Hijikata closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, the patter of Gintoki's heart against his chest and the sheer amount of _heat_ coming off him. The comforter was loose over Hijikata's shoulders and back, tapering off to keep them in a makeshift cocoon. He sifted his hands through Gintoki's thick hair, pulling lightly on the silky strands that he really never would have thought to be so soft had he not touched them himself.

_"You have to keep it! Whether it's mine or not doesn't matter!"_

_ "Easy for you to say! You don't have to carry the thing around for nine months!"_

They broke apart and Hijikata opened his eyes, but neither of them looked toward the TV. His gaze locked with Gintoki's smoldering red ones and for the life of him, he couldn't look away. Slowly, Hijikata leaned down to press a firm, chaste kiss to those plush lips, just one last one before they went back to watching the show. But when their lips touched, Hijikata accidentally, completely on reflex, bucked his hips just the _tiniest _bit against Gintoki's stomach.

Gintoki grunted into his mouth and yeah, it was over.

"Fuck it," Gintoki growled, grip tightening harshly on Hijikata's hips just before he smashed their mouths together.

It was hungry and needy, a give and take as teeth clashed and bit. Gentleness melted away to a rough, messy exchange and it went right to Hijikata's head. As predicted, Gintoki rolled them, but Hijikata was too into it to care. Gintoki's hips canted into his, grinding them together and a moan rent the air – he was pretty sure it was from himself. It was incredible how hard he was becoming so quickly, the commercial break foreplay had gradually aroused him more than he'd been aware of.

"C-clothes," he managed to get out between the steadfast string of kisses.

Gintoki's body immediately arched, hands leaving Hijikata's hips to get to the button which were fumbled with until they were undone...

-o-O-o-

"No, no, don't do it!" Gintoki yelled at the TV.

Hijikata was on his stomach on one sofa, Gintoki in the same position on the other one, and a bowl of popcorn was placed between them. The comforter was over both of them, plenty big to easily cover each sofa respectively. It was warm underneath, their shared heat keeping things toasty, just the way Hijikata liked it. He was staring at the TV, a hand blindly reaching into the bowl every couple minutes to snag some more popcorn which he promptly shoved into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Hijikata blurted. "He's making the biggest mistake!"

Yup, he'd been sucked into the melodrama. He'd told himself he wouldn't, but after six and half episodes, well, it was unavoidable, wasn't it? He couldn't even feel embarrassed or ashamed because Gintoki was worse off than he was. Emotionally attached to the characters or something stupid like that, the moron parfait freak.

After their sexual escapades that had been so fast that removing all their clothes had been unnecessary, they'd cleaned up and easily settled back down, sated and relaxed. Hijikata was... happy. He'd come over cranky and exhausted and he was still tired, but his mood had done a one-eighty. He was watching a lame drama show, stuffing his face with popcorn, and he was _happy._

-o-O-o-

The two of them were laying diagonally, their legs tangled and on the opposite sofa so their heads were at the perfect angle to see the TV. Gintoki had doubled up their pillows to keep their heads propped up and the comforter was tucked snug and tight around them.

It was nice and Hijikata was so incredibly comfortable, their marathon going onto episode eight. Gintoki was behind him so they were back to chest, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other curved up under the pillow. He was pretty sure Gintoki was starting to doze off and if he wasn't, then Hijikata sure was. It was just _that _comfortable and relaxing the way they were. The lull of Gintoki's breathing, the secure hold of his arm, the familiar, all encompassing warmth. Hijikata really didn't care about being the little spoon, especially when he now knew that spooning was something they could do together. He'd get Gintoki back, he'd already decided he would.

But right then, he couldn't afford to sleep or get so drowsy.

"I have to get back to work soon," he said, opening his eyes to half-mast.

Gintoki made a _mmm_ noise, body curving so his face pressed and nuzzled in Hijikata's hair. Hijikata snorted as he was held tighter and he honestly couldn't tell if Gintoki was even fully awake or if he'd heard what he'd said. Hijikata was so comfortable, he didn't want to go to work. Wait... that wasn't right. Of course he wanted to go to work, he just... wanted to stay where he was as well. For the warmth. But he really couldn't.

Raising his left arm, he lightly elbowed Gintoki in the side. "Oi, bastard, time to get up."

"Don't wanna."

"Well, too bad."

Hijikata started wriggling his way out, hissing as the cooler air hit him. It had been _so_ incredibly warm beneath the blanket, he was loath to leave it! But he had to, if he didn't depart now he'd be late for his shift and that was unacceptable. Standing up, he stretched, arms raising above his head and his back gave a satisfying crack. Cricking his neck from side to side, he straightened out his rumpled clothes and grabbed his jacket off the corner of the sofa. After slipping it on, he headed for the door to put on his shoes, in something of hurry because he was pretty sure he'd already stayed a few minutes too long. Eight hours of soaps seemed to have already lowered his IQ to a dangerously trammeled level. He could hear Gintoki slowly following him and his lips did a weird squirmy thing in a not-smile.

Reaching the entrance, he put on his shoes and since he had everything, he gave Gintoki a wave. "See ya."

He was about ready to walk out , his hand was on the handle... but he turned back. It took only two short steps for him to take Gintoki's face between his hands and press their mouths together. His eyes closed and it was impossible not to sigh contentedly when Gintoki's arms immediately wrapped tight around his waist. Hijikata only meant for it to be a chaste-ish goodbye kiss, but he should have known better. Gintoki's lips, so soft against his, moved and he could do little else than respond. His hands slid back into silver locks, arms resting on strong, broad shoulders and yeah, he could afford a couple more seconds before heading out.

They kissed until they were breathless – or rather, Hijikata was breathless. When he pulled back he licked his lips, secretly savoring the taste and silently cursed the blush that had settled in his face.

"I'll... ah, see you soon," he said awkward, actually managing to open the door this time around.

"Good, and maybe you'll be in a better mood next time," Gintoki replied, a laugh hidden in his voice while the affection in his eyes was anything but hidden.

Hijikata flushed and glared weakly. "Not likely."

With that, he slammed the door in Gintoki's face and trudged off, mouth flattening as he fought back something that could have possibly been – and definitely wasn't – a smile.

**The End**


End file.
